


Something More

by BilletDoux



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Time, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: Were you two...?Felix and I? What an odd question.





	Something More

Dorian made sure to kick the door closed behind them before Felix could very nearly drag him to bed by the bottom of his thin cotton shirt. Their roaming hands tried very eagerly to touch every clothed inch of the other man's body, and once Felix had Dorian pinned underneath him, he began fumbling with the ties that were keeping Dorian's trousers up.

“Felix,” Dorian said, his voice a bit louder than it’d been since Felix kissed him in the library, but still just as unsteady “what if your father--”

“ _My Father_ won't be home until tomorrow evening, Dorian,” Felix reassured him for now the third time. “If you don't want to do this--”

“Oh, _Maker_ , that's not it at all,”

Dorian rested a hand on the side of Felix's face, and Felix turned his head to kiss Dorian's palm.

“you are just...breathtaking, Felix,”

“I could say the same of you,”

Dorian was sure the comment made his ears hot, and was equally as sure Felix knew that.

“I only want you to be certain you won't end up regretting what we're about to do,”

“I’m not a child,”

“Yes, well, you _are_ younger than me.” Dorian teased.

“By only five months, you ass!”

The two of them smiled at each other. Dorian rested his hands upon Felix's back while Felix pressed their foreheads together, so Dorian would be forced to look him in the eye while they spoke.

“I want this, Dorian, I want you,”

Dorian could feel the breath catch in his throat after Felix said that.

“Is that so?” He asked softly, his eyes half-lidded and staring at Felix's mouth.

“I wish to take you, if you'll let me,”

Maybe this was just a bit of fun for Felix, an experiment in the unknown before they were both married off to two respectable young women from two reputable, boring, altus families. Dorian wished it was something more.

He caught Felix's lips, and felt Felix sigh into his mouth.

“Please,”


End file.
